Nightmares
by Mazriaz
Summary: Thor/Loki brotherly fluff Warning: pure fluff, this is meant as brotherly love not incest, although it doesn't matter how you see it. You see what you see but don't flame me because i wrote it with them as brothers not lovers ... so yea enjoy !
1. Nightmares

Thor: age 6

Loki: age 5

Warning: pure fluff, this is meant as brotherly love not incest, although it doesn't matter how you see it. You see what you see but don't flame me because i wrote it with them as brothers not lovers ... so yea ^^ enjoy~!

_~*~ Nightmares ~*~_

"B-Brother?" a small voice called from the door. The young blond rolled over waking from an unconscious state and looked to see the intruder through sleep filled eyes. In the doorway stood a five-year old child with pale skin, big eyes and long, dark brown hair. A dark green tunic that fell to his knees and a pair of dark brown pants were a bit big on him but he would grow into them. The child was clutching a pillow to his chest and half of his face was hidden by it.

"Yes?" He answered his voice still thick from sleep

"M-may I sleep in here? I-I had that dream again…" The child answered in a scared tone. The blond did not reply but merely held the covers up and scooting over a place or two for his younger brother to lay down on. A door was gently shut and all the light in the room diminished, save for the moonlight pouring in through the window. The child padded over to the bed and set down his pillow. He climbed into the bed curling up into a ball taking up barely any space. The blond pulled the boy closer and wrapped an arm around the shivering child and dropping the covers over both of them.

"It's alright Loki. I shall keep the nightmares away. " The blond stated quietly. Loki nodded and closed his eyes relishing in the warmth that radiated from his brother.

"… I love you Brother" Loki said quietly promptly falling asleep and snuggling closer to his brother. The phrase fell upon deaf ears however. The blond in question had fallen asleep moments before and had been out before it was said. Both brothers lay asleep peacefully, with no nightmares assaulting them.

~*~ Fin~*~


	2. Fandral As King as if!

Thor: age 9

Loki: age 8

_~*~ Nightmares~*~_

A door creaked open and a yellowy light entered the room. A groan came from under a pile of blankets on a bed. Tufts of dark brown –almost black- hair stuck out from under the forest green quilt. After a few moments, a small head peeked out from the quilt. His emerald green eyes were half-lidded with sleep weren't surprised when they met the narrowed azure ones at the door. This happened quite a lot. One of them got a nightmare, got too cold or just got plain lonely, and they would go to the other's room and fall asleep under the covers with each other.

Familiar with the routine, he lifted the small pile of blankets waiting for the blond to climb in. The door was shut none-to-gently and the blond made his way to the large bed. He climbed in with a scowl on his face. Loki sighed knowing that he would have to calm Thor down before they could fall asleep peacefully.

"What happened this time brother?" Loki asked tiredly referring to his dream. Thor huffed.

"Fandral became king, and we were lowly servants…" Thor muttered his back turned to Loki. At this, the god of mischief chuckled.

"You idiot. Fandral can't be king. He's not Father's child. Besides, one of us is going to rule Asgard one day. We are the children of Odin there is no way we could be servants." Loki scolded lightly yawning at the end. Thor huffed again.

"Well of course I know that, but he looked so smug~! I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face with Mjölnir!" Thor exclaimed throwing his hands up. Loki sighed once more.

"Thor. It was a dream. As in not. Real. It's never going to happen. We both know that you or I shall be ruler of Asgard." Loki talked as if he were talking to a young tot. Thor was oddly silent. Loki quieted himself only to hear that Thor's breathing had become rhythmic and quiet.

"And … he fell asleep … Typical." Loki face-palmed. He shrugged and then turned his back to the thunder god's and pressed his back against the other's. Soon, he too, was asleep imagining ruling all of Asgard alongside his brother.

~*~ Fin ~*~


End file.
